My Sweetest Alibi
by jigoku.11
Summary: The story took place 5 years after the anime ended. Yoh realizes his love for Anna but didn't have the courage to tell her so. Ren and the gang helps him. Wonder what happened to Hao though, would he come back? What happened to the Shaman Fight? YxA.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** The story took place 5 years after the anime. :D:D just so, you know.

**Chapter 1: Proposal Tutorials**

Sunset came…

As he walked through the cold streets of Tokyo, a billion expressions of Anna seem to pop up in his mind. His heart would beat up faster whenever he was near her. He would feel his body shiver whenever she touched him. He felt his cheeks burn up whenever he had to talk to her. It probably took him a few more brain cells to realize that he loved her. He knew she was his because of the fact they were engaged since birth but there was something bothering him…there appears to be some sort of gap between them…no, more like a wall that separates them from each other. Even if they were living in the same house, their relationship seemed like they were living in different continents…

--Flashback--

"It's about time that you propose to her, Yoh." Kino mumbled as she sipped her tea quietly.

"Propose? But…I thought…"

"Its different. An arranged is like having to force two people to get married but love doesn't have to exist between them…but in your situation…you love her."

Yoh started heating up again. "What proposal are you referring to?" he scratched his head.

"Why, that's for you to find out! There wouldn't be much of a challenge if I told you so." She smirked.

He looked down feeling rather depressed. "What would I do if she doesn't feel the same way? I mean… I want her to marry me for love… not for the sake of family traditions or for the sake of having an easy life."

Kino raised his chin and smiled. "You'll never know what would happen, my dear child. She doesn't know how you really feel for her so it's worth a try."

--End Flashback--

'_I love you… the three words my mouth would not dare tell her. The three words I couldn't write to her. Those hidden words that blinded Anna from realizing how I truly feel for her. How did my body manage to keep me from telling her these?'_ he thought to himself.

'_Fear? Why fear? Is it because I'm afraid facing the fact that she'll reject my proposal? AH!! Yoh!! Think! Think properly! Darn! I feel so crazy about this… I should calm down a bit… No!! I won't calm down!! Aargh!!'_

He started pulling his hair like a crazy man. He had asked a lot of questions but there weren't enough answers to satisfy him.

--

A familiar raven-haired teen was sitting down on a bench reading an ancient book about

"Martial arts" that the Tao family had been passing for generations. As usual, his hair was gelled up forming his shark-style hair. He practically stopped reading when someone got his attention…

To his surprise, it was a brown-haired teen that was about his age and looked ill fated. Black aura seemed to surround him. It took him about 3 more seconds to find out it was his happy-go-lucky friend, Yoh Asakura.

The brunette sat down beside him without even noticing his presence. Ren continued reading but Yoh had been distracting him. Irritated by his idiotic moans, he got a pebble and threw it at him but it didn't get his attention, Yoh was still acting goofy.

"Darn!! What am I suppose to do? How will I be able to tell her!?" He blurted out, feeling really uncomfortable.

"Tell who what?" He asked. Yoh still wasn't able to observe his existence.

"Anna… I mean… I want to tell her that-"

"You love her." He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah! Like that! But… I'm kind of uhm… like I don't-"

" You don't know how to confess your feelings for her."

"Yeah!! That's it!! But… I'm scared because-"

"She might not love you back."

"Yeah…but...hey, wait a sec, why do you keep butting in?! Who are you anyw-" as he turned his head towards his raven-haired friend…

"Ren?!" his eyes widened.

"Who else?" He smirked.

He grinned back widely. "Hey!! It's been a while!"

"A few milliseconds ago, you looked doomed." He teased. "What's hassling you?"

"You just guessed it! Only…the part that…uhhh…I…uhh…want…to…uhhh…ask…"

"Her hand in marriage."

Yoh's eyes started twitching as he stared at Ren. "Why do even bother asking when you know the answer?!"

"It was more fun watching you cram with words." He taunted.

Yoh sweat dropped. "You never changed…Well…anyway…I...uhh…am…not…"

"Familiar with the traditional ways of proposing."

"Man, your good!" he cheered.

"Hmph… You're so predictable." He sneered. "But I thought that you and Anna were already engaged, are you not?"

"We are…" he paused. "But grandma said that it's a lot different when you tell her how you feel first before proposing…" He began playing with his fingers.

"That's it? Then why are you panicking?"

He gulped. "I…still don't know how to confront my feelings…not to mention, I'm also stupid when it comes to love situations like these…"

"Oh…Okay." He replied coldly. He stood up and started trotting away slowly. "If you don't mind, I have other matters I have to attend to. Bye."

. . . . . 1 2 3 4 5 _Dumbfounded._

"REN! YOU HAVE TO HELP ME!!" he cried out, embracing one of friend's legs tightly. "Pleeeasssseee?"

"Get your stinkin' paws off me!!" he yelled, shaking him off his leg.

"Come on, buddy! Pleeasee please with sugar and ice cream on top of it!!" he pleaded.

"I can't believe the man who defeated Hao is afraid to tell Anna his true feelings." He teased again.

Yoh's eyes became teary (you know chibies, whose tears run down like waterfalls.) "Compared to Hao, Anna is 10x scary than he will ever be…" he mumbled. "Not to mention having her stare at you makes you want to hide in the nearest cabinet."

"That's your problem."

The brunette's face now became serious, but disheartened. "As stupid as I may sound, I really love Anna…but my mouth couldn't form those three words…I just…don't know what to do if she'll answer something that i wouldn't want to hear. I…uhh…oh, what do you care."

"What a pity." He murmured, helping Yoh up. "Let's go. We don't have all the time in the world."

(.T.T.) "Ren-kun…" he hugged him tightly. "Domo arigatou gozaimasu!!" he said playfully.

He poked him back with his pointy hair. "Keep distance!!" he warned.

--

At the mall…

"What should I do?" Yoh asked nervously.

"I'll teach you step by step."

"Yes sir!" He placed his hands on this forehead, like a soldier.

Ren raised an eyebrow. "Okay?…Moving on…First of all, before confessing, you have to pick a quiet and attractive place to set up the mood. Well, to keep your mind focused on Anna, it'll do you good if you distance yourselves from us for the meantime to avoid unnecessary distractions."

"Got it. Then?"

"Start the topic with something simple, like stupid experiences when you were little or something that she'd take interest in."

"Then?"

"Hmm…make sure the topic gets deeper without her noticing, let's say, talk about your arranged marriage and try to see whether you can predict what she feels for you."

He started sweating. He doesn't know how he'd do it for real. "T-then?"

"Tell her you love her. Even if she slaps you, it wouldn't hurt her to know that you don't look up to her as a scary person or someone that you are obliged to marry." He paused. "If ever she tells you that she loves you back…"

He gazed at him, waiting for an answer. "What?"

"Kiss her." He smirked.

Yoh blushed hard, almost 10 shades. "K-k-kiss? Wha- I…err…"

Ren laughed at his expression. "You look so ridiculous when you're blushing like that!!" after a few more chuckles, he continued. "Anyway, if she does slap you…it would be a bad idea to propose. Otherwise, after you kiss, kneel down then say…_'Will you marry me?'_ If she loves you, she'd automatically say yes. After that, done. Live happily ever after."

"Wow. How do you know all this?!" Yoh asked curiously.

"My sister taught me how. For some preposterous reason." He frowned. "Wait, before rehearsing…"

"Ren, what do you mean, rehearse?!"

He did his usual evil smirk. "I doubt you'll be able to do it without practicing. Don't worry, I won't use Anna as your practice dummy."

The brunette boy scratched his head. "Then who?"

The raven-haired boy rubbed his chin. "Hmm…someone who may resemble as Anna…someone cold…and anti-sociable…someone short-tempered…"

Yoh looked at him slyly. Ren narrowed his eyes at him. "What?!"

"Oh, nothing." He chuckled. "It'd be better if we consulted the others, don't you think?"

Ren nodded in agreement. "You do have a point. So, onto the next thing needed…an engagement ring."

"Engagement ring?" he asked, dumbfounded.

He sighed. "I'll explain once you have one. Do you have money with you?" Yoh felt himself sweat drop.

He played with his fingers again. "About that…"

"Whatever. Come on. Let's go to the jewelry store."

Upon entering the store, there seemed to be thousands of glittering stones framed up in shelves. He couldn't stop himself from adoring them.

"Wow…there's so many!!" he said as his eyes were twinkling with the gems. "But…Ren, which of these do you think would suit Anna the best?" he asked.

Ren glanced at the different kinds of rings displayed in the shelves; one of those got his attention. It was separated from the other rings. It had a heart-shaped diamond and a few rubies beside it.

"Yoh, if you ask me, that ring would suit her the best." He called out, pointing to the ring.

His brunette friends eyes widened. It was beautiful. He had never seen a ring with such beauty as this one. "Wow...you're right…I'll take this one!!" he grinned widely, his hands pushing gently against the glass.

Ren tapped his shoulder lightly with his eyes closed. "Are you sure about that?" he contradicted, his hands gesturing to the price knotted around the ring…

Zoom.

Zoom.

Zoom.

**2,000,000 yen.**

"Ren…I'm just seeing things right?! There's no way that ring would cost as expensive as 2 million…"

"You're not seeing things. That ring DOES cost 2 million yen." He replied coldly.

He looked away; you can read in his eyes that he was turned down. "There's no way I can afford a ring that expensive." He suddenly swapped from his 'star-crossed' face to a big happy grin. Ren knew him too well. That was his cover-up face when he didn't want people to worry about him. "Let's find something cheaper tomorrow. I…really have to head home or else Anna might lock me in her closet for a week." He chortled. "Wanna go home together?"

"Nah, I remembered something I had to buy in the other store. I'll see you tomorrow then. At your house." He waved.

"If you say so…Bye!!" He smiled as he walked away from the boutique. "And Ren…Thanks."

"Hmph." He gazed at the ring again.

--

Yoh walked again…but this time, he was headed back home. He couldn't get his mind off the step-by-step tutorials that Ren told him about…in his mind, he was trying to come up with a script that he could use during the real event.

'_Anna…Remember when we were kids? Uhhh… sigh you…uhhh used to make me cry…I was practically stupid that time. I…uhhh…you know. D'oh. I'm not good at these things…but…Anna; I want to say thanks…for training me. If it weren't for your strict orders, I wouldn't have made it this far…well…about our engagement, if I won't be Shaman King, will you still marry me? I mean…they suspended the Shaman Fight so…well…Anna, to sum it all up…I love-'_

"Yoh."

He twisted his head a little and saw his raven-hair friend. "Ren? What's…" Ren tossed a small bag towards him. "What's this?" he asked curiously.

"Something you dare **not** lose, Asakura. Study that properly. I'll stop by your house tomorrow." He sneered at him one more time before crossing the street.

A question mark appeared on top of Yoh's head. "Something I dare not lose? A handy book about dating for dummies?" He opened the bag quickly and saw it. His eyes widened to see that…

It was…

It was…

"I LOVE YOU REN!!" he yelled loudly.

--

We won't be posting this in the future chapters so you better read this about…a hundred times.

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN SHAMAN KING.**

Start re-reading, 99 more times.

Any spare time? Our story gratefully accepts all types of reviews. :D:D from constructive criticisms to 'forced' praises. :D:D wanna keep yourself updated? It wouldn't hurt to subscribe. :P


	2. Chapter 2: She's Vulnerable

As he entered the door quietly, he kicked off his sandals then tiptoed silently…

**Chapter 2: She's Vulnerable**

As he entered the door quietly, he kicked off his sandals then tiptoed silently…

The kitchen?...Hmm…the coast is clear. Good."

He continued to cross the hallway. He bent down then crawled slowly towards the TV room. He peeked just to find out that no one was there.

"Hm. Anna isn't here. Maybe she went out for a…"

"Yoh Asakura. Where have you been?" A blonde teen suddenly scolded with her hands placed firmly on her hips. She was dressed in her yukata.

Busted.

He immediately stood up, quickly slipped the gift behind him then grinned widely. "Hey Anna! I just went out see grandma. She said she has something important to tell me."

"About what? Wait. What are you hiding?" she raised an eyebrow.

Gulp.

He was sweating. It would destroy everything if Anna were to find things out sooner than they planned. "Hiding? What do you mean 'I'm hiding?'" he tried to act innocent.

"You suck at lying. Tell me. What is that?" she demanded.

"No!! You can't! It's something…. unimportant! It's rather embarrassing to see." He blushed.

"What's there to be ashamed of? I'm your fiancé!!" she insisted impatiently.

"And…about that…" he glowered.

"What do you mean 'about that'?"

"The Shaman Fight. It's been five years. Grandma told me some things that might change." He frowned.

"Like?" she glared at him coldly.

"Our engagement…" he answered sadly.

A bit of pain struck her. _'Our engagement?'_ "What about it?"

"There is a possibility that they would dissolve it. After all, the Shaman tournament might have ended." He replied.

Anna's eyes suddenly changed. From her 'grumpy eyebrows' it became rather sad. _'So she told you about it.'_

**--Flashback--**

(A week before Kino told Yoh about proposing the traditional lover's way.)

"I guess we have decided to disband your 'arranged marriage'." Kino muttered softly.

Anna's eyes widened in shock. "Di-disband?! You're kidding right? Why would you?!" she yelled and her eyes started to produce small droplets of tears. "Why?"

She smiled. "You love him don't you?"

"Yes. Why would you take him away? Just when I started falling for him…I'm waiting for him…to feel the same way." She cried weakly.

"Will you still love him even if he fails to become Shaman King?"

"…"

"The two of you have talk this out. I'll give you one month to clean things up with each other. After that, you'll be staying here with me. Is that clear?"

"Understood."

**--End Flashback--**

She felt her heart being smashed into pieces. She'll lose him. Tears unexpectedly streamed down her cheeks. She couldn't stop it.

"Anna?" he placed his hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

She started crying. She felt her lungs being compressed to tightly. She thought she going to lose her breath.

'_She lacks comfort and security. She's cold, sad and depressed. She needs…'_ He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. He embraced her, hoping a slap in return. Fortunately, she didn't react. Instead, she buried her face in his shoulder then sobbed quietly.

"I'm here. You're not alone." He whispered. His chin was resting on her head.

"I lost everything…" she murmured.

"What?"

"I…lost…every…" she collapsed in his arms.

'_Did I say anything? Why did she get all emotional?'_

He lifted her up then carried her to her room bridal style. He laid her gently on her futon then glanced at her. The moon was bright enough to illuminate the room. Yoh saw her face. She was beautiful but her bitter emotions seem to destroy it. You could easily see that she was vulnerable. As of that moment, she was fragile, as if she would easily break when not handled with care. He swept away strands of hair covering her face and tucked it behind her ear. Her eyes were still wet with tears and her nose was still red.

"Anna?" he caressed her face lightly. "Are you okay now?"

"Yoh-kun" she called out softly. "I'm sorry…"

"What are you apologizing for?" he smiled. "Come on. Rest. You're just stressed." When he was about to stand up, Anna reached for his hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Huh?"

She was blushing. She knew it. "I know this may sound kind of strange but…would you stay here with me tonight?"

He was heating up as well. "A-are you su-re? Cause…uhh…you know, we're not married and…"

"You refuse?" she asked. "You're not having any foul thoughts…are you?"

"Let me clean up first." He ran out of the room and got ready.

After about 20 minutes, he came back in then settled down beside her and grinned widely. "Don't worry. I won't taint your dignity." He said, blushing slightly.

"You better not." She managed to smirk. "I'll cut that thing of yours if you do."

"Roger." He yawned and faced the opposite side. "Goodnight, Anna."

"Hey, Yoh."

"Hm?"

"What was that thing you were hiding?" she asked curiously.

"It's nothing…really…" he smiled.

"Okay…if you say so…Night." She blushed. "Thank you…"

"You're welcome." He murmured. She wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled close to him. He blushed at least 8 shades of red. "Hehe…Night."

After a few moments…they finally fell asleep.

--

"I knew it. My plan worked perfectly." Kino chuckled as she gazed at the two of them sharing one futon. "The both of you will realize it sooner…."

"You love each other."

--

12:30am, Tao Residence.

"Europe? Where there?" a familiar shark-haired teen uttered.

Jun smiled. "Yes. You have a friend there, yes? Lyzerg?" she paused. "I think it's best if he confronted his feelings for her at the beach…The stars twinkling brightly, the waves splashing against their bare feet…It's perfect!" she wiggled in excitement.

"Good point. When do you suppose we go there?"

"Tomorrow." she grinned.

"The sooner the better. I'll fetch the others tomorrow with him. That way, Anna won't notice we set things up…but…Yoh still has to practice."

"For what?"

Ren sighed. "Practice proposing for Anna."

His older sister giggled and pinched his cheek playfully. "Those three words would eventually come out on its own. As for proposing…" she paused. "He can handle it."

"If you say so…"

--

He woke up suddenly. Anna was there; she cuddled him in her arms. Unwarily, he suddenly whispered….

"I love you."


	3. Chapter 3: Ren's Conference

Chapter 3

A/N: NOTHING happened between Yoh and Anna, you perverts. :D:D

**Chapter 3**

"Hey, sis, I'll be in my room for the meantime. Call me if you need anything." Ren hurriedly ran upstairs to his room and locked himself in.

'_I sure hope Lyzerg's online.'_ Ren thought as he opened his laptop. He was going to plan about Yoh's proposal scene and the whole wedding arrangements.

_-Tao Ren has signed in-_

_-Lyzerg Diethel has signed in-_

…

Tao Ren: Diethel. It's a good thing you're online.

Lyzerg Diethel: Oi, Ren! Since when did you learn to type something aside from enter?

Tao Ren: Shut up. What do you want?

Lyzerg Diethel: Shouldn't I be the one asking that question? Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that I'm inviting you all here in Europe. I want to have fun with you guys.

Tao Ren: Where in Europe?

Lyzerg Diethel: In France. There's a resort here. It's one of the most popular ones here in Europe! It opened about a week ago. It looks like a beach; the white sand, coconut trees, and beach houses. I already bought one rest house there. That would be great, don't you think? Though, it might take us two days of traveling since I live in London. I also have to pick you up.

Tao Ren: Yeah. Sounds great, Lyzerg! We can set up Yoh's Proposing scenes there.

Lyzerg Diethel: What do you mean "Yoh's proposing scenes"?

Tao Ren: You idiot, Yoh has to propose to Anna sometime. Maybe it would be better if he proposed there.

Lyzerg Diethel: You're right, Ren! When do you want to go here so that I could prepare the transportation fees?

Tao Ren: Leave the transportation to me. You've done enough already. I plan going there tomorrow. Hey Lyzerg, you said it would take us twelve hours till we get to the resort, right?

Lyzerg Diethel: Yeah, it would. Don't worry; we'll stop by a hotel for a night. I'll reserve rooms right now. Wait! Why tomorrow? Are you in a rush?

Tao Ren: Not really. But, it would be better if the whole gang would see the proposals. We'll be spying on those two.

Lyzerg Diethel: Isn't it bad to eavesdrop? Well, whatever. What about the wedding?

Tao Ren: What about it?

Lyzerg Diethel: Where would the wedding set up be?

Tao Ren: I don't want it in a church.

Lyzerg Diethel: How about at the resort? I don't want it to be held in a church either.

Tao Ren: Sounds good to me.

Lyzerg Diethel: Done with the setting. What else?

Tao Ren: We should wait for the rest to go online except for Anna and Yoh.

-Manta Oyamada has now signed in-

Lyzerg Diethel: Hey Manta. Start a conference with Ren and me. There's something we have to tell you. Tell Horohoro to go online. You have two computers, right?

Manta Oyamada: Hey Lyzerg. Yeah. Umm… Hold on a sec. Horohoro is sleeping.

_Manta Oyamada invited them to join the conference._

-Conference-

Manta Oyamada: Hey Ren. Horohoro can't go online. He's sleeping with Pirika.

Tao Ren: Wake that bastard up! Pour water on him. This is really urgent!

Manta Oyamada: Okay, okay!

…

….

…..

……

…….

Manta Oyamada: He's awake. Just wait, he's turning the other computer on.

Lyzerg Diethel: Okay.

_-Horohoro has signed in and joins the conference-_

Horohoro: What's up, sharky? Why'd you wake me up 3:00 in the morning?

Tao Ren: Who you callin' Sharky you frozen monster?!

Lyzerg Diethel: Ummm… calm down you two.

Manta Oyamada: What is it you're going to tell us anyway?

Tao Ren: We'll be going to Lyzerg's place tomorrow.

Horohoro: He lives in Europe; we'll just walk there?

Tao Ren: No, you moron! You'll be riding my plane.

Horohoro: Why? Is there an occasion?

Lyzerg Diethel: Well, I just wanted to invite you to one of the most popular resorts here. I have a rest house. It's mine, actually. Did you know Yoh's wedding will be held at the beach?

Manta Oyamada: Wow! When do we leave? Wait. Yoh is getting married?!

Tao Ren: Not yet. He's going to propose then get married. We'll plan the other arrangements when he finally proposes to her. That is, if Yoh would succeed.

Horohoro: He will, I know he will. soo… What will the theme color be?

Tao Ren: Yellow looks cute.

Lyzerg Diethel: I don't think so. Maybe green.

Horohoro: Looks old, blue would fit.

Manta Oyamada: Stop. I think Yoh and Anna would figure it out their selves.

Tao Ren: You're right. Well, that's all. You know what to bring for the proposals, Manta.

Manta Oyamada: Yeah. I'll prepare lots of cameras. Although, we'll be facing a dangerous consequence when Anna catches us snooping.

Horohoro: I wouldn't think about that right now, Manta.

Lyzerg Diethel: Well. I'll gotta go and fix everything here, Ren. Leave it to me. I'll reserve a hotel.

Horohoro: Why?

Lyzerg Diethel: The trip from my house to the resort would take us two days. So, we'll be having a stopover. We'll get hungry too.

Manta Oyamada: Yeah. I bet this would be fun! I sure can't wait!

Horohoro: Yeah. It sounds really fun. We'll be snooping at those two.

Lyzerg Diethel: Wait! Ren, how many rooms would I reserve?

Tao Ren: Hmm…It would be immoral having Yoh and Anna sleep together at this time soo…Get 3 rooms for 2 people. Lyzerg and Manta, Yoh and Horohoro, Anna and Pirika. Get a single room Ryu.

Lyzerg Diethel: Right.

Tao Ren: Hold on. Make it two single rooms.

Lyzerg Diethel: Why two?

Tao Ren: I don't sleep and **share** rooms with anyone.

Horohoro: What about your sister? She's coming, right?

Tao Ren: Yeah, she is. But we don't share rooms. Just add one more room for Jun.

Manta Oyamada: I'll share rooms with Lyzerg.

Manta Oyamada: Is Chocolove going to be there, Ren?

Tao Ren: I don't think so. I heard he's going to Mexico to uhh…do his not-so-funny jokes.

Lyzerg Diethel: 6 rooms then.

Tao Ren: Yah.

Horohoro: If that's it then I have to start packing up. What time do we leave?

Tao Ren: 9:00 am. I still have to tell Yoh and Anna.

Manta Oyamada: Okay then, I have to rest so, good-bye.

Horohoro: Yeah, I was having my good night sleep. Bye.

_-Manta Oyamada and Horohoro has signed out-_

Lyzerg Diethel: Aren't you going to sleep, Ren?

Tao Ren: I don't sleep. I still have to pack up though.

Lyzerg Diethel: Well okay. But I have to get things ready. I still have to pack and call the hotel manager. See you tomorrow, Ren.

Tao Ren: Okay.

_-Lyzerg Diethel and Tao Ren has signed out-_

--d(--)b--

(A/N) This conference happened after Yoh and Anna fell asleep. Sorry for the short chap. We're still planning for the other events. Patience.


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome to Europe

Chapter 4-Welcome to Europe

(A/N): sorry for the late update, I really appreciate the reviews. Thank you!

--

"Ren, aren't you suppose to be going to Yoh's house at 7am? It's already 6:45 am." Jun poked Ren who just said, "he doesn't sleep" sleeping on the floor of his room.

"Wh-what? I guess I accidentally fell asleep." He stood up and removed the dust off his shirt.

"This is actually the first time I saw you sleeping soundly, Ren." Jun giggled making his brother Ren feel somehow embarrassed being seen sleeping.

"Whatever, Jun… Now leave my room!" He pushed her outside and slammed the door in front of her.

"Don't worry Ren. I won't show the pictures to Yoh!" Jun laughed her guts out in front of Ren's room and decided to get ready herself.

"Sheesh… women…" he took a shower and dressed up ready to leave his house.

--

"Yoh-kun." Anna shakes the sleeping Yoh, who was drooling because of dreaming of eating in a restaurant in a five-star hotel.

"Wh-what? I'm still sleepy…" Yoh slept again.

"Oh well… you don't have to do anything anyway. I'll let you pass this time." She glared at him until a few shades of red lines appeared on her face.

'KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!!'

"Who could be knocking on the door this early?" Amidamaru went to check and saw 2 figures standing outside. It was Ren and his guardian ghost, Bason.

"Master Ren!? Bason? What brings you two here?"

"Uhmm, we're here to talk to Yoh and Anna." Ren rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I'll call Anna to open the door." Amidamaru hurriedly called Anna and came back with her at the door.

"What do you want, Ren?" she opened the door letting them in.

"I just came to talk to you and Yoh. Something really urgent." He walked in with Bason by his side.

"It doesn't look like you have to tell us something urgent." Anna answered back with a serious glare.

"Where's Yoh? I'm not kidding, Anna. Just call your fiancé."

"You're not the boss of me. Go wake him up yourself." She lay down in the TV room to watch some horror movies.

"You're definitely getting on my nerves. Be happy you're not a guy or I'd kick that butt of yours." He whispered to himself.

"Go on. This is my house anyway. I could kick your butt first." Sadly, she heard what Ren said.

Ren did not answer back but instead continued his way to Yoh's room.

"I'm sorry about that, Master Ren." Amidamaru knelt in front of him apologizing for Anna's rude acts.

"It doesn't really matter." He smiled at Amidamaru.

"Master Yoh is sleeping in that room right over there." He pointed out a door at the very corner of the hallway.

"Thanks." He opened the door quietly and saw Yoh sitting down on the floor looking at the ring Ren bought for him to give to Anna on the day he will propose to her.

"Yoh. What the heck are you doing?" he disturbed him. Yoh looked at him and frowned a bit.

"Hi Ren. I'm a bit bothered."

"Why? Afraid to propose to Anna, right?"

"No. Not that. Well, you see… she's been acting awkward these days. She acted like… like…"

"She had lost something really dear?"

"Yeah… something like that…"

"What did you tell her anyway?"

"I remembered that she was trying to get this box from me."

"Then?"

"She asked me where I went."

"Then?"

"I told her I went to grandma."

"Why?"

"About the dissolving of the arranged marriage they made when we were young."

"Then what?"

"I saw her quiet. She was sadly staring at the floor. Then she cried all the sudden."

"Well duh… She might've thought you wouldn't love her now that your arranged marriage is about to be dissolved." Ren poked his forehead.

"Who knows? What if your guess was wrong?" his eyes looked really sad as if a girl had ditched him.

"Well uhmm… Yoh. This might be in a rush for you but. Tell Anna to pack up."

"What? Are you going to take her away from me?!" Yoh's eyes grew big.

"No, you idiot! You and Anna should pack up! We'll be going to Europe at 9:00 sharp."

"I'm packed." The voice of the young blonde was heard at their back.

"WHAT?! Anna?! You heard our talk?" Yoh stood up panicking.

"No. Manta called me up telling that we were going to Europe. Then, by the time I got to Yoh's door, I over heard Ren saying that you and I should be packing up because we'll be going to Europe at 9:00 sharp." She yawned as she stretched her hands up.

"Ok then, I'll be seeing both of you at the airport later." Ren stood up and left the two.

Yoh stared at Anna who was also staring at him seriously.

"Is there anything you need, Anna?" Yoh shyly asked her.

"No, it's nothing. Start packing up, ok? I'll be watching TV."

"Are you sure? If you need anything from me, please feel free to come near me, ok?" Yoh grinned at her.

"Thanks, Yoh." She left the room blushing deeply.

"Mistress Anna, your face is red. Did something happen?" Amidamaru passed by her.

"Nothing. Mind your own business!" she ran away from Amidamaru who was smiling at her gently.

--

Anna and Yoh arrived at the airport and saw Ren standing there with his sister Jun, Horo-horo and Manta.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting. It kind of took me a long time in the bathroom because there was no water." Yoh apologized scratching the back of his head.

"Hmph. Whatever. Let's get going. Lyzerg's waiting for us." He walked going inside the airplane.

"Ren sure is a hot-headed person." Manta sighed.

"But you know, he also has a soft spot when it comes to his friends. You see… Ren planned this for all of us to have fun. So he did everything he could to be able to contact Lyzerg Diethel." Jun smiled at them and followed Ren.

"Yeah. I know that. Ren's my best buddy. I know him well." Yoh grinned and proceeded inside the airplane with the rest of the gang following him from behind.

--

"Oh my God! This thing's huge!!" Horo-horo's eyes grew big looking around.

"Sheesh… is this the first time you've seen an airplane, you noob…" Ren rolled his eyes and sat on his seat by the window.

"No, I've rode an airplane already. But those were small. This one's bigger than the once I used to ride on!"

"mmhmm?" Ren ignored him.

"Please sit down wherever you wish to sit. The plane would be departing in a few minutes." The stewardess announced.

The others sat down on their seats. Yoh sat by the window with Anna sitting beside him. Horo-horo and manta sat down beside Ren. Jun and Lee Pailong sat down by the window behind Ren's seat. Amidamaru and the others just pretended that they could sit down on the chairs.

The plane finally left Japan and is off to Europe. Yoh just stared outside the window looking at the small houses from high above the surface. Anna slept soundly and fell on Yoh's shoulder. Yoh was surprised to see Anna's head on his shoulder. He blushed slightly and didn't try to wake her up; instead he gently laid his head on top of hers and closed his eyes. What they didn't know is that Ren and the others were looking at them taking pictures of different angles.

"These pictures would be perfect." Ren smirked and brought out his laptop.

"What are you going to do with that?" Manta and Horo-horo looked at what Ren was doing.

"I'm going to continue the power point I was making for their wedding." He connected the camera at his laptop and uploaded the pictures he took of them just a few seconds ago.

"Cool." Horo-horo yawned and stretched his arms out.

"Go to sleep now, you're obviously sleepy." Ren continued adding the slides of the power point.

"Alright, thanks Ren." He closed his eyes and started snoring.

"Um… he snores really loud, Ren." Manta sighs.

"I noticed." He got a small pillow he asked from Manta and stuffed it inside his mouth.

"Why the heck did you put my pillow in his mouth!?" Manta screamed.

"You didn't tell me not to put it. And besides, this is much better." He stretched his own arms and got back to work.

"Haay… Whatever." He sleeps on his own seat.

"I've never seen them this happy…" Bason whispered to Kororo and Amidamaru.

"Hahaha! Well, they are friends now. That explains it, right Kororo" Amidamaru smiled.

-7 hours had past-

"Please get yourselves ready, we are now landing in London Airport. Please make sure you don't leave your valuable belongings. Thank you and I hope that you had a good flight." The stewardess stated as Ren and the others woke up, including Anna and Yoh.

"It looks like you two lovebirds had a nice flight." Horo-horo teased them with a tongue out of his mouth.

"It was fun! I had a nice sleep." Yoh exclaimed as he stretched again.

"Let's go, Yoh-kun." Anna pulled Yoh.

"Hai!"

They were finally out of the airplane and are off to look for Lyzerg. Ren brought out his phone and dialed Lyzerg's number.

"Hey Ren!" Lyzerg answered the call.

"Get your butt here. We're already out of the plane."

"But I am here."

"Where?"

"With Yoh-kun."

"What the?" he turned around and saw the others giggling.

"Hi Ren! It looks like you're lost!" Horo-horo laughed at him.

"You frozen monster!"

"How are you guys? It looks like It has been a while since we've seen each other." Lyzerg smiled at them feeling really happy.

"Yeah. I never got to talk to you either." Yoh giggled.

"But Ren and the others have. I always chat with them every day. Ren never goes to sleep that's why I always get to talk to him."

"Whatever." Ren rolled his eyes ignoring what Lyzerg just stated.

"Well then, let's proceed to our house then. The car's outside."

"What time will we leave your house?" Ren asked.

"Well, we'll just eat some ice cream and cake then we're off. We can't leave with an empty stomach now, could we?"

"Lyzerg's right. Besides, I'm hungry for cakes!" Horo-horo jumped for joy.

"You're always hungry, you noob." Ren faced him.

"Grrr!! Why do you have to call me names, I have my own name!"

"Let's go now." Yoh tried to stop the two from fighting.

They got outside the airport.

"This place is so beautiful!" Yoh and the other's eyes widened by the sight of London.

"Haha! I forgot to tell you all one thing." Lyzerg got their attention.

"What is it?" Yoh asked.

"Welcome to Europe, my friends!"

--

(A/N): 4th chapter done! Thanks to all reviewers! Please review!

Special mentions to the reviewers of chapter 3:

Shiningstar862- I'm glad you like it! I'll continue it, don't worry!

Ruler of Black Hearts- Thanks. Sorry if it's kind of weird… It's called idea anyway.

Firefairy2917- Yeah! Do you like it?

:)- glad to see that. Thanks!

God's-girl4ever-and-always- Wow! Like your review. Here's another chapter. Sorry for the late update.

Fiction4ever- Yup. More chapters to go. HAHA! Sure, I'll send you an e-mail.

-For those who i have not included, please tell me so that i could include you.


End file.
